


Memory Sparked

by Jahaliel



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, bby!Wolf, missing scene - kinda, pre-game, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: short and sweet pre-game fic feat. bby!Wolf





	Memory Sparked

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something because writing's gotten hard. and i'm having a rough day besides so here, have fic!

The young boy stumbles along - he's small enough that he must take two and a bit steps to every one of the older man. But he will keep up. Never mind the quiet grumbles of his stomach, or the fact they've been walking for what seems like ages, he is determined. He will survive. Suddenly the man stops and turns, he doesn't cower - won't. If he is to grow up into a Wolf then he cannot retreat now. The man holds out something in his hand. "Here, cub," he says, "take it. I could hear your stomach growling for the last ten minutes." Cub approaches slowly waiting for a trap but the man laughs "no tricks. come now, take it."  
He plucks the ball of rice from the man's hand and eats it in one quick bite. It's delicious - sticky-sweet and already he can feel his  
energy returning. "Thank you, sir." He says quietly. The man sighs, ruffling his hair "Let's go. We're wasting daylight standing around."

A few hours later they meet up with a lady - who greets Owl with a long-suffering sigh "Another stray Owl? Haven't we done this dance too often already?"  
"His choice."  
"And yours."  
"And mine, Butterfly."  
She bows and turns to the boy, who is watching them carefully.  
"Did he even feed you?"  
"Yes, lady. A rice ball."  
She makes a considering sound, " You traveled for that long on just a rice ball. Hmph. There may be hope for you as a shinobi yet."


End file.
